chiquitafandomcom-20200213-history
Chiquita(character)
Chiquita is the main protagonist of the American animated television series of the same name. She is voiced by Ashlyn Sanchez.Chiquita was created and designed by mexican animator and painter Sandra Equihua.Chiquita is a timid, naive, shy Mexican ghost of a girl who is an orphan who lives with her evil stepmother and stepsisters. Background There was once a mexican rich man whose wife lay sick, and when she felt her end drawing near she called to her only daughter to come near her bed. Then she closed her eyes and expired. The maiden went every day to her mother's grave and wept, and was always pious and good. When the winter came the snow covered the grave with a white covering, and when the sun came in the early spring and melted it away, the man took to himself another wife. The new wife brought two daughters home with her, and they were beautiful and fair in appearance, but at heart were, black and ugly. And then began very evil times for the poor step-daughter.Chiquita died while trying to escape her stepmother's house and become a ghost. Apperance Chiquita is a cute Mexican ghost, but she is drawn to resemble a mexican baby girl, being pale and has dark brown hair. In earlier episodes, she is wider near the top and gets skinnier going further down. However, in episodes that are more recent, she is more of a regular baby shape.Chiquita has large brown eyes, a baby nose, a baby mouth covered by a pacifier, and rosy cheeks on each cheek. She typically wears a yellow dress with a white collar and black Mary Jane shoes with long white socks (or leggings).Chiquita wears a red cat hat.Before her death,Chiquita is a little girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes and wears a pink dress. Personality Chiquita is very kind, but also quite timid due to her neighbor's cruel treatment.She is pleasant, positive, kind, sweet, naive, docile, submissive, pussy, and can be shown to be shy and a doormat to everyone.Despite her well-meaning intentions, Chiquita's actions often annoy and cause trouble for those around her, most notably her next-door neighbor,Jose Moreno.Chiquita can become scared easily and usually panics when frightened.Occasionally, Chiquita is too ignorant to notice impending danger and her unworldly thinking may put herself or others in peril.She also cannot detect lies or malice information as easy as the other characters, mainly due to her naive nature. Chiquita's innocence also makes her overly trusting and very gullible, and she is easily manipulated by people who intend to use and/or harm her. Original Design Chiquita did not change a whole lot from her original to her current. However, her hair is dark brown.Her eyes are black instead of brown. Her pacifier is black. her outfit is yellow instead of pink with yellow. Relationships Mindy Martinez Mindy Martinez is Chiquita's old neighbor and rival. Mindy is the reason that Chiquita's ghost arrives, because Mindy tries to sabotage Chiquita's audition,but fails and kicked out of the club. Logan Jones Logan is Chiquita's best friend and neighbor. Macey Macey and Chiquita are 'frenemies,' and their conflict is similar to a nice naive girl vs a mean manipulative girl.Macey really wants to get rid of Chiquita she will be happy when Chiquita is gone forever from her. Analisa Rodrigues Analisa is one of Chiquita's closest friends. Jose Moreno Jose is Chiquita's neighbor and friend (but only to his dismay). Trivia *Her parents sang Chiquita to her when she was a baby." "Chiquita" means "little one" in Spanish. *She is half mexican from her father's side and half white from her mother's side. *When she goes to the beach, she often wears swimming wear; in earlier episodes, they are red, but they change to blue in later episodes. *It was revealed in "Lost in Botanica Anaisa" that Logan teaching her to find a shorcut. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Ghosts Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Main Characters